Shinobi plus a vampire
by Vastolord50
Summary: What if when Naruto left to train with Jiriya they were attacked by Itachi and Naruto was transported to a different world, what would he do?
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day and two people were walking down the road, one was a small boy with blond hair the other was a tall man with white hair, the were walking in silence until the boy decided to ask a question. Hey Jiriya when are we going to start training? Jiriya looked at the boy and said "soon Naruto." Naruto just sighed and said "fine." Naruto and Jiriya had little time to dodge as two kunai were thrown at them. Show yourself yelled Jiriya .

Almost instantly a man with black hair appeared in front of them. Jiriya looked at the man and said "Itachi how did you find us, and why are you here?" The now revealed Itachi looked at Jiriya and said "I found you by tracking your chakra signatures, and as for what I'm doing here well that's simple. I'm here to remove Naruto from the picture. With that being said Itachi went through a series of hand signs and yelled "Dimensional Rift jutsu." Jiriya could only watch in horror as Naruto was sucked through a rift in the dimension.

Were is he yelled Jiriya. Don't worry he's safe replied Itachi.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and realized three things. One. He was in a bed. Two. He was nowhere near Jiriya. Three. There were people talking a few feet away from him. He then felt the Kyuubi try and pull him into the seal. Naruto simply closed his eyes and allowed himself to be pulled into the seal. When he opened his he saw the giant fox that is the Kyuubi. What do want asked Naruto. The Kyuubi gave Naruto a evil grin and said "there's a few things I want actually, but first you must be wondering were you are." Naruto nodded and said "Do you know where I am?" The Kyuubi nodded and said "Yes you see your actually in another world." Naruto was shocked to say the least but managed to ask "what kind of world is this, and who are those people?" This is a world were monsters live, and those people are the ones who save you replied the Kyuubi.

So those people are monsters asked Naruto. The Kyuubi nodded and said "Yes, and they are a extremely strong breed of monsters called vampires. Naruto nodded and said "you said there was something you wanted?" The Kyuubi smiled and said "Yes since you'll never see Jiriya again and I don't want a weak host I've decided to train you. Naruto nodded and said "When do we start?" Later, for now go see what those people want. and with that being said the Kyuubi pushed Naruto out of the seal.

Naruto opened his eyes and turned to see what the people looked like, one was a tall man with black hair and red eyes who looked to be in his thirties, standing next to him was a women with pink hair and green eyes who also looked to be in her thirties. deciding that he had waited enough he began walking towards them. The two people stopped talking when they saw Naruto walking towards them. As soon as Naruto arrived he bowed and said "thank you for saving me." The women smiled and said "There's no need to thank us it was actually our second youngest daughter that saved you."

Naruto smiled and said "well thanks anyways, and by the way I'm Naruto Uzamaki." The man nodded and said "My name is Issin Shuzen , and this is my wife Akasha Akashiya. Akasha decided to speak up and said " If you don't have any place to stay your more than welcome to stay here." Naruto smiled and said " I'd love to , and thank you." Great I can't wait for you to meet my daughters replied Akasha.


	2. Chapter 2

If one word could describe what Naruto was feeling it would be "bored." He was told to wait in the main hall of the house with Issin while Akasha went to get her daughters. Naruto turned to Issin and asked "Is there anything I should know about your daughters?" Issin turned to Naruto and said "Don't piss them off." Naruto nodded and said "Trust me I know not to get on a woman's bad side." Issin nodded and asked "How old are you" I'm ten years old. Why? Asked Naruto.

My second oldest daughter happens to be nine years old and she has no friends. replied Issin. So you want me to befriend her? asked Naruto. Issin responded with a simple "yes." Well don't worry because I'm going to try and befriend all of your daughters. Replied Naruto. Issin smiled and said "Thank you." Naruto heard foot steps and turned to see Akasha leading four girls into the room. one was short with red hair tied in two pigtails and appeared to be 7 years old, standing next to her was a girl about his height with long silver hair and red eyes and appeared to be 9 years old. Next to her was a young women with beautiful brown skin and blond hair, she appeared to be 15 years old. The last women had black hair and appeared to be 17 years old.

Akasha turned to the women and said "Please introduce yourselves." The women turned to Naruto and started introducing themselves. My name is Kocoa stated the red head, my name is Moka stated the silver haired woman, my name is Kahlua stated the blond haired woman, my name Akuha stated the black haired woman. Naruto smiled and said "My name is Naruto Uzamaki, and as you've probably guessed I'm human." Yes, but you seem different then other humans, why is that? Asked Moka. Well you see I'm actually from a different world , and in that world humans have learned to control a power called chakra. Replied Naruto. What's chakra? Asked Kocoa clearly interested.

Naruto smiled and said "Chakra is the energy found in all living things." Kocoa nodded and said "Thank you." I sense something sealed inside you, do you mind telling why? asked Moka. Upon hearing that Naruto looked away in fear and sadness causing everyone to give him worried looks. Moka walked over to Naruto placing a hand on his shoulder and asked "What's wrong." Naruto turned to her with tears running down his face and said "Everyone who has found out about what's sealed has hated and despised me. even my own friends left me.

Everyone was shocked upon hearing this. Naruto was about to walk away but was stopped when Moka wrapped him in a hug. You can trust us. Replied Moka. Naruto returned the hug and said "When I was born the Fourth Hokage who was the leader of my village at the time sealed a powerful demon called the Kyuubi, and because of that I grew up with everyone hating me. The only one who didn't hate me and see me as the demon. He was the closest thing to a father I've ever had since my parents died when I was born." Tears were running down everyone's faces as they all had one thought "Those Bastards how could they do that to him." Moka released Naruto from the hug and said "Don't worry your not alone anymore." Naruto looked at everyone else and them smiling at him. Naruto wiped the tears out of his and said "Thank you so much."


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was crying tears of joy because for the first time in his life he wasn't alone. Naruto looked at Moka and once again said "Thank you." Moka laughed and said "Come on that's what friends are for." Naruto laughed and said "Yeah, I guess your right." This may seem sudden but I want to test your power Naruto. Stated Issa. Naruto turned To Issa and nodded. Issa smiled and said "Good, now first I want you to fight Kokoa." Kokoa turned to Naruto and said "Give me a good fight." Oh, aren't you confident. Stated Naruto as he got into a fighting stance. Kokoa smirked as she grabbed the bat that was on her shoulder and it transformed into a giant mace.

Umm, quick question how much does that mace weigh. Asked Naruto. Kokoa adopted a thinking pose and said "Oh , I'd say about 200 pounds." Note to self don't get hit by that stated Naruto. Kokoa just smiled. Begin announced Issa. Kokoa immediately charged Naruto while Naruto made a hand sign and was surrounded by 20 shadow clones. Ha! you really think that'll stop me screamed Kokoa as she swung her mace threw each clone causing them to dispel. She then turned only to see the real Naruto charging at her with a blue ball of energy in his hand. Kokoa brought up her mace as a shield , meanwhile Naruto kept charging and yelled rasengan as he smashed the blue orb into the mace sending Kokoa flying into the wall. Kokoa slowly got up but had to use the mace as a crutch in order to stand.

What was that attack? Asked Kokoa. It was a Jutsu created by the fourth Hokage. Replied Naruto. Naruto then turned to Issa and asked "Does this mean I win?" Issa nodded and said "Yes it does." Issa turned to Moka and said "You will be his next opponent. However I believe he has earned some rest please show him to his room. Moka walked over to Naruto grabbed his hand and said "Come on." Naruto smiled and said "Okay."

* * *

Naruto was walking through the hallways hand in hand with Moka and he was enjoying every second of it. Moka noticed Naruto smiling and asked "What is it?" Nothing, I just enjoy walking with you and holding your hand. Replied Naruto. Moka smiled as they kept walking until Naruto tripped on the carpet and fell face first into the ground. Are you okay? Asked Moka as she knelt down beside him. It's just a bloody nose, I'm fine. Replied Naruto. Moka pulled out a tissue and said "Here let me help." However as soon as she got close her eyes became dilated, Naruto noticed this and asked "Are you alright?" This smell, I'm sorry I can't help myself, and with that Moka bit Naruto's neck. Naruto was shocked but didn't fight it , Instead he decided to rub Moka's back causing her to moan into his neck.

After a few minutes Moka stopped sucking Naruto's blood and kissed him on the neck. Naruto gave her a loving smile and said "Are you satisfied now Moka-chan" Moka smiled and used her hands to grab his face and brought him in for a very long kiss. After a few minutes the ended the kiss and Moka said "I am now." Naruto smiled and said "Does mean we are, you know , a couple. Moka gave him a loving smile and said "yes, I believe we are.' As much as I'd love for this moment to last forever I think I should get some rest. Stated Naruto Moka smiled and said " Fine your room is over there ." Naruto walked over to the door indicated and opened it. His eyes widened when he saw a sign that said Moka's room. He turned to Moka for an explanation causing Moka to laugh. What your my boyfriend now your supposed to sleep with me. Stated Moka who was grinning ear to ear. Naruto walked over to the bed and said 'Ladies first." Moka climbed into bed with a smile on her face and said "Come on I need my pillow." Naruto smiled and got into bed letting Moka nuzzle her face into his chest.

Goodnight Moka-chan. Stated Naruto. Good night Naruto-kun. Stated Moka. And with that Naruto closed his eyes, however it seamed fate would not allow him to sleep because he soon found himself in his mindscape staring at the giant fox that is the Kyuubi. what do you want? Growled Naruto. The Kyuubi gave him a look and said stop letting Moka drink your blood. Why? Asked Naruto clearly confused. The Kyuubi sighed and said "Look when she drinks your blood she unintentionally takes some of my chakra." Is that bad for her? Asked Naruto who was now worried about Moka's health. No it's not however if she continues drinking your blood she may gain the power of a Z ranked monster like me. So, don't you regain your chakra over time? Asked Naruto bluntly. That not the problem roared the Kyuubi. Naruto gave the Kyuubi a look and said " Then what is the problem?"

The Kyuubi sighed and said "The problem is whether or not she can control that power" Don't worry I'll help her train to control that power. Stated Naruto. The Kyuubi growled in defeat and said "fine." Is there anything else you wanted to tell me? Asked Naruto. Yes, two things actually. One. Tomorrow ask Akasha for a good place to train. Two. Don't trust anything Issa says. Why can't I trust Issa? asked Naruto. Because just about everything he's told you is a lie. How do you know that? Asked Naruto. when you've been alive as long as I have you can tell when someone's lying, plus I sensed his anger when he announced that you defeated his daughter . Stated the Kyuubi. Why? asked Naruto. Because he hates humans. Replied the Kyuubi. Can I trust any of them? Asked Naruto with tears flowing down his face. Issa is the only one you can't trust. Replied the Kyuubi. Thank god. Stated Naruto.

The Kyuubi looked at Naruto and said "Go get some sleep." And with that Naruto left his mindscape and finally managed to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto woke up feeling more tired than ever, not only was he in a new world and living in a house full of vampires but to top it off the lord of the house Issa was apparently someone who couldn't be trusted. Another thought that was plaguing his mind was whether or not the Akatsuki knew where he was, and if so when would they come for him.

Thinking about it right now won't do you any good. Stated the Kyuubi. Naruto's eyes widened "Since when can the Kyuubi talk in my mind?" Thought Naruto. Since you were born you imbecile! Roared the Kyuubi. Damn it. Thought Naruto. I heard that, and if that's how your going to be then I'm going back to sleep. Replied the Kyuubi shutting the mental connection.

Great, one thing after another. Thought Naruto angrily. He was broken from his thoughts when he felt Moka nuzzle her face into his chest. despite everything going on in his mind he couldn't help but smile at how content she looked. Naruto thought back to yesterday when he first met her and could only wonder how she could've fallen for a guy like him so quickly, he quickly pushed that thought aside and decided that it didn't matter, he loved her and she loved him and that was all that mattered to him.

He thought back to what the Kyuubi said about her drinking his blood but decided he didn't care, If she wanted his blood she could have it. Naruto once again lost his train of thought when he felt Moka start to wake up. Morning already? Asked Moka who was still half asleep. Not much of a morning person are you? Asked Naruto. Not really. Stated Moka while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Naruto tilted his head with a smile and said "Would you like a drink to help wake you up?" In a burst of speed Moka attached herself to Naruto's neck and began drinking happily while Naruto rubbed her back. So how does my blood taste? Asked Naruto. Moka stopped sucking Naruto's blood and looked at him with stars in her eyes, "Your blood is the food of the gods!" Exclaimed Moka.

So I take it you enjoy being woken up like this? Asked Naruto. Yes, but it's not my favorite way to be woken up. Replied Moka. Oh, and what would your favorite way be? Inquired Naruto. A foot rub. Stated Moka. Really? Asked Naruto. Really. Replied Moka. Naruto smiled at her and said "Then I guess I'll have to give you one." Moka smiled and laid out her feet in front of Naruto. Naruto began massaging her left foot causing her to moan. I don't think it could get any better than this. Stated Moka. That's where your wrong. Replied Naruto as he made three shadow clones. The first clone began massaging her other foot while the other two clones began massaging her shoulders and lower back. Naruto could see the look of pure happiness that was on Moka's face and couldn't help but chuckle.

After about twenty minutes Naruto stopped rubbing Moka's foot and dispelled the shadow clones causing Moka to pout. Why did you stop? Inquired Moka. Naruto smiled and said "Well, if we don't hurry we'll miss breakfast." Moka looked at the clock and saw that it was ten minutes after 8:00. Well then we better hurry because breakfast starts at 8:30. Stated Moka. Naruto nodded and put his shoes on since he had slept with his clothes on. Once he finished doing that he waited for Moka to finish getting dressed, which took about ten minutes making Naruto wonder why it took so long for women to get dressed. He finally saw Moka walking towards him and said with a smile "Are you ready to go now Moka-hime?" Moka blushed at being called a princess but smiled and said "Yes I am Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled and led her down the hall.

How do you know where the kitchen is? Asked Moka. Oh, I passed through it when Issa led me to the main hall. Replied Naruto. Moka thought she heard a bit of anger in his voice when he mentioned her father but decided she was over reacting. They finally made it to the kitchen but were shocked to find that it was empty, Naruto looked at the clock which read 8:35. Are they normally late? Asked Naruto. Moka shook her head and said "No, this is strange." They heard the door open and turned to see Kokoa standing in the doorway. What are you doing here? Asked Kokoa. Breakfast. Stated Moka and Naruto at the same time.

Kokoa put her hands on her hips and said "Too bad, because dad says it's time for your fight." Naruto sighed and said fine let's go Moka. Moka nodded and followed Naruto and Kokoa to the main hall. On the way to the main hall Naruto leaned over into Moka's ear and whispered "Let's not let are personal feelings get in the way of the fight." Moka gave Naruto a smile and said " I wouldn't dream of holding back against you." Likewise. Replied Naruto. They finally arrived at the main hall and saw Kahlua , Akuha , Akasha , and Issa all sitting down waiting for them.

Naruto walked up to them and said "Good morning Kahlua-san , Akuha-san , Akasha-san , Issa-san." The women smiled and said good morning while Issa remained neutral. So are you ready for the fight? Asked Issa. Akasha looked at Issa and said " Be nice to Naruto or I'll get angry." Naruto saw a bead of sweat go down Issa's face and couldn't help but smile at his fear. Yes I am ready for the fight. Stated Naruto without a hint of fear in his voice. Very well. Stated Issa. Naruto walked a few feet away from Moka and said "Are you ready Moka?" I was born ready. Replied Moka. The fight will begin now. Roared Issa.

Moka charged forward and threw a punch aimed at Naruto's face, Naruto saw the attack coming and caught the fist and threw a punch into Moka's stomach nocking the wind out of her. Nice shot. muttered Moka. Your not holding back are you? Asked Naruto. Moka smirked and sent a kick straight to Naruto's Jaw sending him flying into a nearby wall. Does that answer your question? Laughed Moka. Naruto appeared behind Moka and whispered "I'm afraid it does." Moka turned around in shock and said "How did you get behind me so fast, and why isn't your jaw injured?" Well to answer your first question I simply train a lot, now as for your second question the Kyuubi's chakra healed my wound. Replied Naruto. Moka narrowed her eyes and said " If the Kyuubi's healing your wounds isn't this fight two against one?"

Naruto adopted a thinking pose before smiling and saying "Nope." Moka grew a tick mark on her forehead and yelled "Know your place!" Naruto disappeared again causing Moka to look around in fear, Naruto reappeared behind Moka and pointed a kunai at her neck and said "It looks like I win." Moka sighed and said " I admit defeat." Naruto put away the Kunai and said " I hope this doesn't change anything between us." Moka turned around and gave Naruto a kiss surprising everyone. Does that answer your question Naruto-kun? Naruto gave her his signature fox smile and said " I think I might need some more info." Moka gave Naruto another kiss and said "How about now?" Yep, I believe that answers my question. Replied Naruto with a giant grin on his face.

If your done talking its time for the next fight. stated Issa. Kahlua walked over to Naruto and said " I'll be your next opponent, and if you can beat me I'll tell a secret." Naruto smiled and said "Your on." Moka sat down next to Akasha and yelled good luck Naruto. Oh my, you must really love him. Stated Akasha. Is that okay with you mother? Asked Moka hoping beyond hope that her mother would approve of Naruto. Akasha smiled and said " I think Naruto is a fine boy and your lucky to have him." Moka smiled and gave her mother a hug saying "Thank you." Akasha laughed before turning her attention back to her husband thinking " What are you up to Issa?

Issa looked at Naruto and Kahlua and said "Let the fight begin." Naruto watched in fascination as Kahlua's right arm began to transform in to what appeared to be blades. Can all vampires do that? Asked Naruto. Kahlua smiled and said "Only if they train hard enough." Good to know. Stated Naruto as he pulled out a scroll which confused everyone in the room. What are you doing? Asked Kahlua. Watch and see. Stated Naruto as he opened the scroll and pumped chakra into it causing smoke to fill the room. As soon as the smoke cleared Kahlua eyes widened as she saw Naruto or more specifically what he was holding. Do you like my sword, it's called the Executioner's Blade. Stated Naruto. Where did you get that sword?! Yelled Kahlua. Oh this? I got it from a friend of mine, his name was Zabuza but he was more commonly known as the demon of the bloody mist. Replied Naruto.

Kahlua charged Naruto with her blades but Naruto blocked it with his own and threw a punch at her face which she caught, she then decided to capitalize on this and bit his arm and started drinking hungrily. Naruto ripped his arm free and jumped back a few feet. He sent a glare towards Kahlua and said " Not cool." However Kahlua wasn't paying attention, instead she had a huge blush on her face which included stars in her eyes as she yelled "Your blood is the food of the gods, causing everyone even Issa to sweat drop. Oh no, if things stay like this I'll be sucked dry. Thought Naruto. Let me have more of your blood! Screamed Kahlua. Naruto smirked and said "If you can beat me I'll let you drink my blood whenever you want." Upon hearing this Kahlua started jumping for joy giving Naruto time to go through a series of hand signs. Naruto grinned triumphantly and yelled " Wind style : Grand cyclone jutsu!"

Kahlua was immediately enveloped in a miniature hurricane that started tearing her body. After about five minutes Naruto released the jutsu and walked over to Kahlua's kneeling body and said "Do you admit defeat?" Kahlua looked at Naruto with tears in her eyes and said " Yes, I admit defeat." Upon seeing the pain inflicted upon her Naruto knelt down beside her and started healing her using the Mystical palms technique. As soon as he finished healing her he gave her his most caring smile and said "If it makes you feel any better I'll let you suck my blood once a year on your birthday." Kahlua smiled and gave Naruto a hug saying "Thank you." Naruto smiled and said "Your welcome." Kahlua was about to walk back towards her sisters but was stopped when Naruto yelled " Hey what about that secret?" Kahlua leaned into Naruto's ear and whispered "Moka loves stuffed animals."

Upon hearing this Naruto looked over at Moka and gave her a smile that was both evil and playful. Moka saw the look on Naruto's face and turned to Kahlua who was now sitting right next to her and said " What did you tell him?" Kahlua gave Moka a innocent smile and said "I have no idea what you're talking about." Moka glared at her older sister and said " You're a horrible liar, now tell me." Kahlua just pretended to zip her mouth shut and throw away the key. A tick mark appeared on Moka's forehead as she threw a punch at Kahlua but was stopped by Akasha who said " Sister's shouldn't fight." Moka sighed and said "Yes mother."

If you women are done talking I'd like to announce the last fight. Stated Issa. The women gave him a look but said nothing. seeing that they were done talking Issa announced the final fight. The last fight will be Naruto vs. Akuha. Akuha walked across from Naruto and said " Don't hold back." Naruto nodded and said "As you wish." This will be a fight to the death, now begin. Roared Issa.

What! exclaimed Naruto. Akuha saw Naruto distracted and flashed front of Naruto using her hand to stab him through the chest. Naruto looked down at his chest and said "Why?" Akuha ripped her hand out of Naruto's chest and looked at him with tears streaming down her face as she said " I'm so sorry Naruto-kun." Naruto fell to the ground and began coughing up large amounts of blood causing Issa to laugh. Serves you right you human scum. Did you honestly think you could fight a group of vampires and get away with it? Yelled Issa.

Akasha was about to go beat Issa within a inch of his life for making Akuha hurt Naruto like that but stopped when sensed power explode from Naruto. She turned to Naruto and gasped at what she saw. Naruto was standing on all fours surrounded by a red cloak of chakra with three tails lashing out violently behind him he also had blood red eyes. Moka grabbed her mother's arm causing Akasha to look at her. What's happening to Naruto-kun mother? Asked Moka who worried sick about Naruto's safety. He is most likely being taken over by the demon sealed inside him. They were brought out of their discussion when they saw Issa punch Naruto across the room.

You think just because you have a demon sealed inside of you that you can hurt me?! I am one of the Dark Lords, know your place! Naruto became completely surrounded by a dark energy and as soon as it disappeared Naruto looked like a miniature Kyuubi only with four tails and two white holes for eyes and a jagged white line for a mouth. Naruto let out a unholy roar and charged Issa throwing a punch at him. Issa saw the attack coming and used his arms to block, however he underestimated the amount of power in the attack and was sent flying through two marble walls. Naruto then began gathering chakra and fired a tailed beast bomb directly at Issa who was still recovering from the previous attack, the attack hit him dead on resulting in a massive explosion.

As the smoke cleared everyone saw that Issa was heavily injured and unable to move, Akasha was about to help her husband when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see what it was and saw someone emerging from a dimensional rift. The person was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it, he and black hair and onyx eyes, and he started walking directly towards Akasha.

It's been a long time hasn't it Akasha-san? Stated the cloaked man. Yes it has Itachi-san. Replied Akasha. Itachi became serious and said " Sorry but there's no time for chit chat , now as you've probably already guessed Naruto is being taken over by the Kyuubi." Akasha nodded telling Itachi to continue. The Kyuubi uses the emotions of anger, hate and betrayal to take over it's host's body therefore the only way to save him is to calm him down and make him feel loved. Finished Itachi. Akasha nodded and turned to Moka who had been listening to the conversation and said " Listen Moka I know its dangerous but you're the only who has a chance at calming him down, do you understand what you have to do?"

Moka nodded and began running towards Naruto who luckily for her was still focused on Issa. Naruto was about to charge up another tailed beast bomb when he felt two arms wrap around his chest. It's alright Naruto-kun, it's alright, I'm here. Soothed Moka. Naruto grabbed his head trying to suppress the Kyuubi's chakra but was having a hard time with it. Seeing this Moka her face up to Naruto's and kissed him on the lips with all the love she had in her. The Kyuubi's chakra cloak dissipated leaving a unconscious Naruto in Moka's arms.

Akasha, Kahlua , Akuha , Kocoa , and Itachi walked over to Moka who was holding on to Naruto as if he was her life line. Naruto really will die if you keep squeezing him like that. Stated Itachi. Moka glared at him and said "Who are you? Itachi gave Moka a smile and said " My name is Itachi, I'm your godfather." What! Exclaimed Moka , Kahlua , Akuha , and Kocoa at the same time. Itachi turned to Akasha and said " I have something to tell Issa so you'll have to explain it to them." Not waiting for a answer Itachi Shunshined in front of Issa and said " Listen up you piece of shit, if I ever catch you trying to harm Naruto again I'll put you under the genjutsu Tsukiyomi for a entire year. Is that clear? Issa nodded weakly and said " Trust me I'm not pissing him off again."

Itachi nodded and Shunshined in front of Akasha who had just finished explaining everything to her daughters and said " I have to leave now, tell Naruto to start training as soon as possible, also, tell him its only a matter of time before the Akatsuki find him." Akasha enveloped Itachi in a hug and said " I will, just promise me you'll be safe brother." I will. Stated Itachi who created a dimensional rift leaving Akasha and the others to take care of Naruto.

Akasha picked up Naruto and said "Moka I want you and the others to take care of your father while I take Naruto to your room to rest." Moka nodded and left with the others to take care of Issa leaving Akasha alone with Naruto. Akasha gave Naruto a sad look and said "Why must good people carry such painful burdens." And with that she left to take Naruto to Moka's room while thinking " Minato how could you do this to your own son."


	5. Chapter 5

Pain. Naruto could feel flashes of pain throughout his entire body. Naruto slowly opened his eyes only to find himself in his mindscape standing in front of a very pissed off Kyuubi. Uh, what happened? Asked Naruto. What happened!? WHAT HAPPENED!? I'll tell you what happened! You let your emotions get the better of you and tapped into more of my chakra than you could control! Roared the Kyuubi. Uh, sorry. Replied Naruto. Sorry?! That's all you have to say? Growled the Kyuubi. Yep. Replied Naruto in a carefree voice. Just get out of here. Growled the Kyuubi pushing Naruto out of the seal.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes again and saw that he was back in Moka's room, he grabbed his in pain and said "Man I hate it when that happens." I see your awake. Naruto turned to see Akasha sitting on the edge of the bed and said " Is everyone okay?" Everyone but my husband. Replied Akasha with a smile. Oh sorry about that. Replied Naruto. Don't worry about it. He needed to be taught a lesson. Replied Akasha with a laugh. Naruto laughed as well and said " Is there a place where I can train?" Akasha stopped laughing and said " Yes, and you should know that its only a matter of time before the Akatsuki find you."

How do you know about the Akatsuki? Asked Naruto. My step brother Itachi told me. Replied Akasha. Itachi!? Roared Naruto. Akasha placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and said "Calm down." Naruto took a deep breath and said " How can you trust Itachi?" Because he's my brother. Answered Akasha. I guess I can understand that. But I doubt that's the only reason you came here for. What do you want? Akasha kept her everlasting smile on her face and said " The other reason I'm here is to ask you to spend a day with each of my daughters." Naruto blinked at the question but agreed none the less.

Great, I already told my daughters you would be spending a day with each of so you'll have to wait four days to begin your training now follow me. Stated Akasha.

* * *

Excited. Kokoa was very excited. Why was she so excited? Simple. Akasha had just told her that she would get to spend an entire day Naruto, and needless to say it had served to elevate her spirits. she had so many things she wanted ask him. The first and foremost thing she wanted to ask him was to train her. She had wanted to stay by his side and wait for him to wake up, but alas Akasha had told her to wait in the back yard.

So Kokoa was simply sitting in the grass waiting for Naruto to show up. Hey Kokoa-chan you out here? Upon hearing the familiar voice Kokoa got up and saw Naruto looking around in the fields opposite of her.

Naruto-san over here. Naruto turned around and saw Kokoa running towards him. How are you doing? Asked Naruto but instantly regretted it when he saw the look on her face. How am I doing? I'm the one who should be asking YOU that question. growled Kokoa. Naruto looked down and scratched his head. Yeah your right. sorry about that.

Kokoa shook her head and sighed. Just forget about it, besides the one you should really be worried is Moka-neesan. I mean do you have any idea how worried she was when you transformed? Naruto shook his head and said "I can only imagine."

You really are dense but enough of that tell me, that power called chakra can you teach me how to use it? Asked Kokoa getting Naruto to widen his eyes. I can teach how to use it as well as a few of my techniques but why do you want that power? Kokoa steeled her gaze and said " I want to become strong enough to protect those precious to me." Naruto could not help but smile at Kokoa's words and nodded. Very well your reason is a good one and I'd be honored to train you , just be warned not just anyone can handle my training.

Kokoa gulped but nodded none the less " Dear god just what did I sign up for?!"

* * *

( with Akasha)

Akasha along with Moka , Kahlua , and Akua were watching the conversation via a crystal ball and needless to say all four women were very happy to say the least. For Akasha she was happy because her daughter finally had someone in her life that could help her get stronger and give her more confidence in her abilities. For Moka she was happy that her sister was bonding with someone other than her, not that she didn't enjoy bonding with her little sister she just believed that her sister needed make friends. For Kahlua she was happy for the same reasons as her mother and younger sister, however inside her heart she was sad because whenever she would try to play with her Kokoa would simply run away scared. For Akua she was happy because the injury she gave Naruto seemed to have, it seriously sickened her that she attacked Naruto when he was distracted especially since she knew he was so kind hearted.

So do you think Naruto would train me? asked Moka earning a smile from Akasha. Yes I think he would. I want to be trained by Naruto to! cried Kahlua. I second that notion. Followed Akua. So whose he gonna train first. Asked Kahlua? I'm his girlfriend so its obvious he's going to train me first. Stated Moka. But I'm prettier so he should train me first. Countered Kahlua. What do your looks have to do with anything!? screamed Moka. Kahlua gave an innocent smile, Nothing. It doesn't matter, I'm the oldest so he's training me first. Stated Akua. And just like that the three sisters started fighting each other in a comical fashion.

Akasha sweatdropped at the scene her daughters were making, "Is Naruto even going to have time to train himself?"

Akasha walked over to her daughters and gave them each a flick to the forehead. Owww that hurt! Stated all three sisters in unision. You forget he's already training Kokoa first. Stated Akasha. upon hearing this all three woman started sulking in different corners while muttering "Lucky!"

Akasha looked at the scene with an amused expression, " Naruto you really have a way with people don't you?"

* * *

(with Issa)

Issa was in a secluded room somewhere within the mansion and he is mad, no scratch that he is pissed off! It infuriated him that he lost to a human. And to top it all off Itachi had to come along and make him look like a fool.

Damn that fuckin brat! I'll kill him! And damn that bastard Itachi to hell! I swear I won't let them get away this! Roared Issa.

So you want the death of Naruto Uzumaki do you?

Issa turned around and saw a tall man dressed in black wearing an orange mask with a single eye hole.

Who are you? demanded Issa. That's not important. however you seem to want the death of Naruto Uzumaki and if so you can't do it without your family hating you for it. That's why I've come to offer my assistance. Replied the masked man.

Issa narrowed his eyes, what's in it for you? The demon sealed inside him of course. What could you possibly want with that! exclaimed Issa.

You don't need to know that. In fact all you need to know is for me and my organization to capture that Jinchurricki is for you to make him believe he's safe. Replied the masked man vanishing from sight.

Issa grinned evilly, " So Akatsuki huh? working with them could be profitable."

* * *

(elemental nations unknown cave)

Ten figures stood on the fingers of the demonic statue of the outer path discussing their plans to capture the tailed beasts, these people are Akatsuki. The leader turned to glare at the members of his organization effectively installing fear in them. How could they not fear him, he possesses the legendary Rinnegan, the famed doujutsu the sage of six paths was said to have had. So yes they were afraid but they didn't show it, instead they glared back at him awaiting his orders.

Zetsu have you located the tailed beasts yet?

The figure that resembled like a Venus fly trap spoke up.

Yes leader-sama , so far I have located the Ichibi , the Nibi , the Nanabi , and the Hachibi. Good were are they?

The Nibi and the Hachibi are in Kumo , The Ichibi is in Suna , and the Nanabi is in Taki.

Very good Hidan , Kakuzu, you two will go to Kumo , capture the Nibi but leave the Hachibi Jinchurrikki alone. He stronger than your average Jinchurrikki and will take someone of my caliber to defeat it. Understood?

Yes leader-sama. Replied Kakuzu while Hidan cursed.

The Ichibi Jinchurrikki shall be your assignment Deidara and Sasori. Both figures simply nodded.

Kisame you shall capture the Nanabi while Itachi continues his search for the Kyuubi. The sharkman gave an evil grin while Itachi remained emotionless.

Zetsu continue the search for the other tailed beasts.

Zetsu gave a creepy grin.

That is all we won't meet again unless to seal a tailed beast or discuss new plans.

Everyone nodded and vanished except Konan and Pain.

Nagato are sure its wise to believe what Madara says?

Never question my judgment Konan or else. Replied Pain harshly.

Upon hearing his harsh voice Konan vanished from sight, but not before shedding a single tear, leaving Pain by himself.

Konan if only you knew the truth.

* * *

( with Naruto and Kokoa)

Kokoa had just finished discovering her chakra after a huge discussion about chakra from Naruto. She never would have thought that there could be five different chakra elements, that and the fact that using up all your chakra can lead to a condition known as chakra exhaustion which can be fatal, but it made sense considering chakra is the life energy inside all living things. Luckily Naruto told her that her chakra will replenish itself overtime. Now she was attempting the tree climbing exercise and sadly she was failing miserably.

Argh. Damn it all, why can't I do it?! screamed Kokoa as she was sent skyrocketing from the tree courtesy of using to much chakra.

Naruto sweatdropped at the scene, "She's doing worse than I did when I was training with Kakashi-sensei which probably means..."

Umm maybe we should head inside , its almost time for dinner. suggested the scared blonde.

Kokoa stormed over Naruto grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up causing him to turn pale.

Why , why can't I do it? What am I doing wrong?

Well to answer your second question your using to much chakra. Remember what I told you , if you use too much chakra you'll be sent flying and if you use to little you'll just fall back down. Now to answer your first you probably have very large chakra reserves, meaning its much harder to control the output. However its good because that means you can use a large amount of techniques and not have to worry about chakra exhaustion.

Are you sure that's the case? Because if your lying to me your dead!

I'm sure! Replied a very scared Naruto.

Good then lets go eat. Replied Kokoa walking away.

Naruto got up whispered to himself , "Woman are scary!"

He could hear a certain fox laughing in his head but chose to ignore him and instead followed Kokoa to the dining room.


End file.
